


Dear Tohko

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: Dear Prudence, F/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: The stars Tohko showed Konoha are still shining on. A parody of Dear Prudence by whoo.





	

In summer days of the past,  
I looked down in my dark cave  
Hoping that nothing would ever change,  
But thankfully, those days are behind me now  
The page has been turned  
And our story’s come to an end  
Making a promise with my hoarse voice  
So I don’t cry when I read the books you love  
I reminisce once again  
The stars you showed me are still shining on  
So I couldn’t stop myself from penning you a letter  
When six years pass,  
Let’s meet again!

In summer days of the past,  
I looked down with my grey eyes,  
Only to look back up when I heard that a dragon broke free  
Before I knew it, those days had flown by,  
But my last page is still blank  
With your voice in my mind,  
I’ll read the stories you so loved  
I reminisce once again  
The stars you showed me are shimmering on!  
Even if the night swallows me again,  
The sun will give me the courage to walk on alone  
Is it giving you strength too?  
A new story’s begun!


End file.
